


Double Date Night (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, OC, Romance, Shipping, zoosona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short request story about Shadow and Karen inviting Katrice and Michael over to a restaurant for a double date! (Requested by n-p-wilde!) (ALSO Shadow belongs to n-p-wilde also. Karen belongs to azshade. Katrice belongs to msitubeatz and Michael belongs to me!)
Relationships: Katrice/Michael, Shadow/Karen
Kudos: 1





	Double Date Night (Story Request)

The night was starting to sparkle thanks to the moon shining on the stars. It was magical. Romantic even. Honestly, it was fitting. Because tonight is going to be huge. Tonight was going to be a double date for two couples. Walking down from a parking lot and trying to run towards a bright and very well known restaurant and being huddled together to gather warmth was the couple Michael and Katrice. 

Michael was in his gray hoodie which kept him warm as Katrice was wearing his blue hoodie. It fitted her perfectly and she loved it due to how much cotton and warmth it provided for her. She really hated the cold.

The reason why they were out in the cold night was because of two of their friends. Shadow the silver fox, and Karen the otter. Recently, Shadow and Karen had hit it off. They were now boyfriend and girlfriend. After a week, they decided to invite the bunny and red panda over for a double date. Mainly because they wanted to catch up on one another. To see how they were doing in the weeks since they last met.

“WHY MUST THE COLD BE SO...COLD?!” Katrice complained with Michael still walking through while holding her close.

“Because I guess Winter is gonna be fierce?” Michael was half joking as Katrice looked grumpy yet still was being happy to be close to her rabbit.

Katrice looked at her boyfriend. “I am gonna be in the house all day…”

“I will accompany you with my game streams and with hot chocolate.” Michael says as he lightly kisses her cheek with him being on his tiptoes.

“With marshmallows or I will give you no cuddles for an hour.” The red panda smirked.

“Oh no! I need your cuddles!” The rabbit jokingly over-reacting as they laugh softly before they make it to the door.

Michael opens the door for Katrice as she thanks him and walks in as he follows behind. The restaurant itself was pretty big. Huge buffet. Huge crowd of family and friends. It was a nice environment to dine at. They look around as a waitress goes over to them.

“Hello and welcome to our restaurant.” The lioness teen was looking pretty chill but also happy. Not one of those fake happiness. “Would you like to find a table or is there one reserved for you?”

“Yeah actually.” Michael points out. “We are with a couple named Shadow and Karen. Silver fox with purple-”

“Paws? Yes. They are over there.” She points out at a table in the back by the window that also seems close to a row of buffets. The two lovebirds were right there. Talking to each other and laughing.

“Alright that’s them! Thank you so much.” Katrice thanks the lioness as her and Michael go over to them as they start to notice them walking down.

“Hey Spazzie!” Shadow shouts as he goes over to them and hugs them tightly with Karen coming over and joining in the group hugs.

“Hey Shadow. Also it’s Michael remember?” Shadow letted go of the rabbit as he apologized to Michael.

“Sorry. Old habit heh.” Shadow felt a sweat of embarrassment forming on his forehead.

“It’s so nice to see you guys.” Karen said as Katrice and Michael start to go to the table as the four then start sitting down. 

“Same with you guys.” Katrice said as she took off her hoodie as Michael did the same. The place was warm and toasty so the red panda didn’t have to shiver so much.

The silver fox took their hoodies and placed them next to him as both his and Karen’s were there as well. The waiter walks over to the group, with it being the same lioness from before.

“So you guys ready to get your drinks?” The lioness asked as they both nod and listed out their orders. Michael was having soda, Katrice having a strawberry lemonade, and Shadow and Karen both having water. “Gotcha. I will be here in a couple of minutes.”

She left as Karen and Katrice look over to the food. Their stomachs growling in hunger. “I’m going over to the buffet stand.” Katrice says with Karen insisting to going along. “Wanna come with us guys?”

Michael declined. “I’m not hungry yet baby.”

“Yeah same here.” Shadow also said to them. “We will wait for our drinks to come by.” The women nodded as they were getting up and going to where the plates were as the men were by the table. Sitting down and with Michael checking his phone.

“What you checking man?” Shadow said as he was curious and looking at the phone screen.

“Oh. Just checking what the weather is going to be like tomorrow. I heard tonight it’s supposed to snow.”

“Oh yeah! Tomorrow is going to be a bad one. For sure.” Shadow looks over to see no sign of the waitress.

Michael then looks over to his pal. “Oh hey. Tomorrow I plan on streaming the Video Game Awards.”

“Oh heck yeah! Now that would be awesome!” Shadow sounded excited as both him and Michael do happen to be gamers as they were starting to discuss the games that were nominated. All the while the waitress wanders over and gives them their drinks as they look through the rabbits phone. She walked off as the two mammals come back to their boyfriends and with a plate full of food.

The two male mammals still didn’t notice as they kept looking through and complaining of the games they hated being nominated as the females just roll their eyes from their mates.

“Oh what? Life Is Weird 2?! Man that game sucks a lot of a-” Michael was going to go on until he notices Katrice and prevents himself from cursing in front of her. “Butt…”

Katrice smirked from the sheer adorableness since he never wanted to swear or be his ‘Boys Night’ self infront of his red panda. “The drinks came by the way.”

“Also they got the bread rolls out.” Karen adds as Michael’s eyes widen and he stands up and going to get the bread. 

“Let's go get the food but also we can look through the rest of the nominees.” Said Shadow as the two guys then got up and were walking down to get their set of plates but also to discuss more of gaming.

“I guess our boyfriends will never change huh…” Katrice said to Karen as she nods before eating a bit of mashed potatoes.

“Yeah. A lot of times Shadow talks about gaming and what not.” Karen eats a bit of green beans before Katrice eats a bug burger.

Katrice sips from her drink. “Well Michael is apparently doing streams and what not. Making money off of doing that.” 

“Oh gosh yes. I know of that.” The otter drinks her water. “Shadow talked about it. Plus he is doing a bit of game streaming as well.”

“Oh no...our boyfriends will be getting game merch soon.” Katrice added to joke around.

Karen gasped. “Oh no! I would be in my room...unless he puts them in there too!” The otter and red panda then notice the two coming down as they quickly simmer down as the two sit down and start to eat and drink.

Katrice looks over to Shadow as she sips her fruity drink. “So Shadow. Hope I ain’t gonna sound like an old mammal here, but how is work?”

“Oh the usual. Send pizza’s out and getting paid. Also following in the work of writing as well.” Shadow eats some of the chicken he had. “How about you Katrice?”

“Oh super well! My artwork is getting lots of attention. The same thing going for my writer bunny here.” Katrice made Michael blush as he smiles softly at her.

“Well, I have to thank my pumpkin spice raccoon here for helping me set my goals. I couldn’t have done this without her. The same thing for her since we collab a bit.” Michael eats his bug burger and a bit of a bread roll as he looks over to Karen. “So what about you Karen?” He says with his mouth half full.

“Oh! I do a mix of things. I do art of course but also going for an education.” She eats her turkey. “But I’d still want to follow my passion for art though.”

Shadow rubbed his chin slightly. “Oh, maybe you and Katrice should collab as well. A mixture of artists making a painting is sort of a huge craze.”

Both Katrice and Michael agreed with that idea. Karen rubbed her arm slightly. “No so sure...I mean Katrice’s is breathtaking. Mine is-”

“Your artwork is perfect too.” Katrice cuts in as she pats on the otters shoulder.

Karen smiled softly at the red panda. “Thanks Katrice. Maybe sometime this week I can work with you.”

With the plan set in motion for the two girls, the boys decided to work out a plan as well. Mainly, to play video games but also to write stories. So they started to talk while eating. They talked about how their weeks were going. All the while eating and drinking and having a pretty good chat.

“So Katrice just came in and started treating me like some baby in front of my streaming audience.” Said Michael as he laughed a bit. The silver fox and otter laughed as well as Katrice chuckled softly. 

“Well you know I love to tease you. But I give you cuddles and love in the end.” Katrice points out with Michael having to nod in agreement. 

As the two mammals were laughing a bit to themselves, Karen had a strong scent fill her nose. The scent of one of the otters greatest weaknesses. Seafood. She gasped and looked around with Shadow looking at her.

“Honey. You ok?” He said in a worried tone.

“Do you guys smell that?!” She said with a huge grin as Shadow sniffs the air and starts to smell it too. 

“Oh my gosh...the seafood is out!” Shadow said as he looked at her. Karen was stoked as her otter tail was wagging a bit from joy.

Karen’s family always had a love for seafood. Like oysters, crawfish, even fish and crabs as well. It was in their otter DNA after all. Karen quickly got up and was able to walk-run to the direction of the seafood.

“Huh. I haven’t had shrimp in a while.” Michael said as he was going to get up with Shadow coming as well.

“Same here. Plus I gotta make sure she doesn’t take all of it. She is a lover of seafood after all.” Shadow tells the two as Katrice gets up also.

“I wanna get more pizza and turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy. The turkey here is dry. Katrice slightly bends down to kiss Michael’s cheek as she stands up and walks over to the buffet as the rest go to the seafood.

Karen was already on a roll. Having a plate of crabs, shrimp, clams, and fish stacked up as she was practically wanting more. The lioness waitress could only watch as the two mammals come over to her.

“Yeah...she loves seafood.” Shadow explains to the waitress who nods without looking.

“I can see that...I would stop her but she is in the zone.” The waitress said with Michael going over to Karen to get a plate of shrimps and crabs.

“I see you are getting tons of seafood huh.” Michael adds as she finishes and has a slight blush on her face.

“I do enjoy it. We rarely have seafood at my place. We tend to go on a no seafood diet.” Karen tells the rabbit as he gets his plate full already.

“I am the same way. Pizza and chicken are out of my household as well.” Shadow says as he comes with a plate to get some oysters.

The three mammals walk down to their table where in the seat was Katrice as she looks over. The red panda’s eyes widen from the stacked set of food that was on Karen’s plate.

“Jeez. You really did have a love for seafood.” Katrice says as Karen sits down with Shadow being next to her and Michael being next to Katrice.

“Well hey, blame the flavor of it being so dang good.” The otter says as she starts to rip open the oysters and begins to eat the meat part of it as she makes adorable sounds due to how long it has been since she had one.

Of course Shadow found it adorable. Her squeaks and noises she makes when she sleeps, when she eats, and even when she feels happy is what makes him feel happy. Michael was like the same way seeing Katrice being so fluffy and so happy.

Katrice eats her mixed food of turkey, mashed potatoes, and gravy as she looks over to see Michael tearing apart the crab and eating it savage like. “You a fan of seafood too huh?”

“A little bit.” He says to her. “Mainly since crab is rare to get for my family. They cost a lot for like ten of them.”

“I feel you. It is hard for us as well.” Karen says with a mouthful as she swallows and starts to tear apart crab.

“Least you guys get exotic food. For me, if a customer doesn’t show up or their order gets wrong, the pizza goes to me or an employee.” Shadow tells them as he drinks his water.

“Eh. More into chicken and fruit really.” Katrice says as she eats her pizza slice with Michael finishing up his crab.

The hours pass and they were pretty much having a blast. The four mammals yucking up and enjoying their time together as they talk, watch videos, and eat up while bringing up more stories they wanted to share. Some video games related, some artwork related, others being random talk.

The night was close to getting dark so they decided it was time to head on out. The lioness comes over to the group as they were ready to tip her and start putting on their coats and hoodies. 

“Well that was fun.” Michael said as he opened the door for his girlfriend and his buddies and walks out after them.

“Yeah! We gotta visit at your place some time.” Karen says with Katrice and Michael both agreeing to it.

“We could do it on a weekend. I am free Saturday and Sunday.” Shadow tells them with the group deciding on coming back to seeing each other on a weekend. 

“I’m gonna head back home. I gotta get to the car before I freeze to death.” The red panda said as she was shivering slightly.

“Oh no! Not my pumpkin spice raccoon!” Michael joked around as he quickly grabs her and playfully carries her. “See you guys later! Good night you two lovebirds!” He runs while holding Katrice as she laughs as he awkwardly runs to his car.

“Hehe. Thanks for the night dear.” Karen tells Shadow who smiles at her and kisses her lips ever so tenderly.

“Well it was fun to spend time with our friends, but most of all, to spend time with the most beautiful mammal ever.” Shadow meant every word as Karen kisses him back with both of their tails wagging.

“I love you Shadow.” Karen said as she lightly nuzzles him.

“I love you too Karen.” Shadow says back as he nuzzles her back.

They held their paws as they stop nuzzling and start walking over to Shadow’s car. 

Tonight was a great night for both of the couples.


End file.
